The armrest of chairs including, patio chairs, dining chairs, office chairs, etc. are not always the most comfortable or cleanest. Chair armrests are typically constructed of relatively hard materials, such as metal or plastic, and offer little, if any, padding to soften the effects of long term arm support. Passenger's forearms and elbows may become sore and achy from the lack of support and/or being in contact with such hard surfaces for prolonged period of time. Chair armrests may also be dirty or germ infested from repeated use, thereby discouraging users from contacting or utilizing the armrest and whatever little comfort it may provide.